Life in the Uchiha Household
by sunshinestar16
Summary: Since the death of his mother Ken Uchiha basically has to fight for his fathers attention. Living in his twin sister shadow, he give up and turn to the one woman who treat him like a son. But what will sasuke think of the woman he hasnt talked to in years
1. Prologue

Five years ago

Rei Uchiha wife of Sasuke Uchiha, mother of seven year old twins Ken and Atsuko and two year old Megumi; laid in a hospital bed dying from a terminal illness. Her only dying wish was for her children to succeed in life and live full, healthy, and, happy lives.

She wanted her babies to be happy. She did not want them to ever go through what her husband did at a young age or have to suffer from a terminal illness at a young age like she. Even though her marriage to sasuke was comfortable and easy, they never felt in love with one another, they never had that connection that married couples had. So they settled for being parents and good partners.

At one time in their marriage she thought she could love him, but they were from different worlds. Her being civilian and him being a rouge ninja and from a legendary clan just left to much space in between them to the point it was to hard for them to fill the gap between them. The things he been through and the things he had done in his past was something he never got over, but learned how to deal with. She being from a civilian home could not relate to him at all, but she understood some of his pain.

She never met his ninja friends, if he had any, other than naruto-san the hokage and on occasion Hatake-san. She never met his old female team member sakura even though she has heard about her around the village or from naruto, she never met her in person. As far as she knew they haven't spoken to each other in over twelve years. But that was not her business. All she cared about was her kids. She hated herself for leaving them but there is nothing she can do about it.

So she accepted it and left her children in the hands of her husband, with words of love and encouragement. At the age of twenty-six the young mother of three died.

Now lets see if her family can stay together without her.

AN: Hey guys here's a new one for ya! I hope you all like it and please **REVIEW** it. Tell me what you think should I continue or drop it. Also I have not forgotten about my other fic. The Blooming Cherry Blossom just to let you know. I will update that soon so be on the look out for it. Trust Me it is something You do not want to miss.

Much Love and Peace out!


	2. Meet Ken Uchiha

PRESENT

At the age of twelve Ken Uchiha always had to help himself. He wanted to be praised like his sister for mastering a jutsu or for having good aim in target practice. But it never went like he wanted it to. His sister was his father's favorite, and their was no hiding that, but would it hurt to get even a little bit of attention as well. When his mother died his father changed a little bit.

He started training them more and practicing with them more when he didn't have missions. He always did what his father asked of him, he got good grades in school, and he was good at nin jutsus but his sister was better. He was never good enough. She was smart and learned everything that was taught to her pretty quickly.

She was good in everything. She looked more like their father than he did. She had black hair with dark eyes with a beautiful skin complexion. She had their mother's smile and her short cute nose, but her other features came from their father. He own the other hand had his mother's sandy red-brown hair, with his father's dark eyes.

He had the same skin completion like his sister and the same nose, but the rest of his features favor more of his mother than his father. Their younger sister had a combination of both. But that's besides the point.

Today was just like any other day, only it was the last straw for him. Today they finally got a jonin sensei, and as usual he was paired with his sister and with one of his male class mates. They had their first assignment today and even though they did well, they had no team dynamics, they all wanted to show case their own strength which was a good thing but as a team it was horrible. But that is not what hurt him, what hurt was seeing his sister run into their father welcoming arms with a smile on both of their faces as she told him about her day and how she got her sharingan.

When his father heard that he was over the moon excited. Now don't get him wrong he was happy for his sister as well and even though it stung a little that she activated her sharingan first, he was still happy for her. But what really did him in was when his father brushed him off by not listing to him as he tried to explain how fun his day was.

All sasuke was concerned about was Atsuko's sharingan that he wanted to test out for himself. Since they were the only Uchiha's left it was a big deal to his father. So as he watched his father take his two sister out side to train and teach Atsuko how to activate her sharingan through the window. His heart broke. He wanted so badly to at least be included in the training but it felt like his father didn't even know he existed.

He was really starting to hate his father and his sister, but he felt bad about feeling that way towards them. At the same time that was just how he felt and he couldn't change how he feel. So instead of watching them he turned and grabbed his shoes and ran out house. He ran and ran until he couldn't breathe; once he stopped in an area he wasn't familiar with though as he looked around it looked like a park or a training ground area.

He found a bench and sat down and started thinking. What was it about him that was so bad? What did he do wrong; what was wrong with him. Maybe he needed to train more then he get some attention like his sister and get praise like her. But even if he did get recognition from his father he did not want it now. It was clear who his father thought had the most potential and who would carry the Uchiha name far. If his father thought less of him then he did not want to be an Uchiha.

With that thought Ken then took off his shirt, took out a kunai and cut the Uchiha fan insignia off his shirt. From now own he would go by his mother's maiden name Hasegawaand not by uchiha to those who didn't already know him. With his mind made up Ken started training himself. He practiced everything he knew and he practiced hard.

He wanted so bad to prove himself but what was the point. He hated himself. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, to hit someone, to do something to let out his pain. But he just practiced until he couldn't practice any more, until his body shut down.

Not once did he notice that it had gotten dark or that he had been out their for hours in the rain all the way across the village. He never noticed anything but his own heart beat and the darkness in his soul. He just didn't care anymore. He never wanted to see his family again, because deep down he felt that they would be better off with out him.

So he stayed in the park all by himself with his head tucked between his legs trying to swallow his tears. But it didn't work. His body shook from crying so hard. He did not noticed a boy two years older than him approach him. Hiroaki Michiyo was on his way home from small mission that his team had just gotten back from when he noticed a young boy sitting on the ground in the park.

Hiroaki stopped for a moment and looked around and noticed that the park was empty and turned around and looked toward the boy who looked to be crying. He thought for a moment, then dediced to apporach the boy.

"Hey kid are you alright" asked Hiroaki.

Ken jumped at the sound of his voice, wiped his tears as fast as he could and turned around. He stood and looked at the boy who looked to be a couple years older that him. He had dark red or purple hair pulled back into a pony tail with hazel eyes. He had a tan completion and he was kinda tall. The expression on the boys face showed that he was concerned as well as curious. Then he focused on what he was saying.

"Are you okay" Hiroaki asked again as he watched the boy sigh and nod his head before he turned away.

"Well how come you are out here by yourself" questioned Hiroaki with a lifted eyebrow. Ken paused then looked at Hiroaki for a moment as if to access him then answered him with a sad-tired tone of vioce ,

" Because I do not want to go home".

"Why?"

Ken just shrugged. Honestly he didn't want to talk about it let alone think about it anymore, and besides that he didn't really know the boy in front of him. He just wanted to sleep and eat, since he haven't eaten all day. Hiroaki just nodded and sighed.

' Mom is going to kill me' he thought. But he couldn't leave the kid out here in the rain all night.

" I'll tell you what how about you come to my home and stay the night there. I pretty sure my mom will be kinda angry at me but she want mind" offered Hiroaki as he watched Ken expression on his face change.

Ken wanted to know why this boy wanted to help him so he asked.

"Why are you helping me" as he stared at Hiroaki.

Hiroaki shrugged and said " I just thought you might need some help that's all. So what do you say?" Ken thought about it for a minute then agreed.

"Alright than lets go, oh and by the way I'm Hiroaki Michiyo" Hiroaki said as they turned around and ran to Hiroaki home.

"I'm Ken Hasegawa" he said.

As soon as they landed on the porch the door opened to reveal a short petite woman with light pink hair and stunning green eyes. He thought she was pretty and unique. Never before had he seen anyone with pink hair before.

Before he could blink she grabbed Hiroaki by his collar and started shaking him violently demanding an explanation as for why he was late getting home and before he could answer she hugged so tight him like he was her life line. Hiroaki only laughed at her antics since he was used to it.

"Mom this is Ken Hasegawa and he needed a place to stay so I offered our home. I hope that was okay" Hiroaki said as he cringed away from her and waited for her reaction.

Ken watched as the small woman stepped away from Hiroaki and looked at him. Ken took in her features and noticed she looked like the girl in the photo of his father team. He was kind of shocked that she was his father's teammate, since he never met her before who would have thought he would meet her through her son. As she stared at him and invited him in, ken looked around the house and commented her on their home.

"Hi I'm sakura and I am Hiro-kun's mother."

"I am Ken Hasegawa" Ken replied with a smile.

Sakura just smiled and took note of his beaten and tired posture and face. So instead of grilling him she showed him to the guest room and told Hiroaki to give him some spare clothes to sleep in. once he showered and changed she took his soaked clothes and washed them.

Before she sent both boys off to bed she told them that in the morning she wanted answers. Both boys nodded and Ken went to bed. Sakura sent Hiroaki off to bed as well since she knew he just got back from a mission and was tired.

As she headed to her own bedroom she couldn't but notice how Ken resemble sasuke a little bit, but that couldn't be his son because that boy had a different last name. But anyway she will get her answers in the morning thought sakura as she laid down and went to sleep.


	3. New Friendship

The next morning sakura awoke, got ready and went down stairs to prepare breakfast for herself and the kids. As she started she reflected on Ken and his appearance. The boy looked like sasuke but at the same time he resemble some one else she probably didn't know, and besides that his last name was different too.

'Why am I thinking about sasuke for anyway. I haven't seen him in over twelve years anyway, hmm but there is just something about that boy though' thought sakura as she cooked. 'I guess I'll find out in a few minutes' sakura thought as she heard them coming down the stairs. She turned and greeted them with a smile and kissed Hiroaki on the cheek as they entered and sat at the kitchen table.

As she dressed the table and sat down to eat she turned her head and first asked hiroaki how his mission went. "It went good nothing bad happened and no one was hurt" Hiroaki replied and sakura nodded and smiled. " Well I am glad that everything went smooth and everyone was safe" sakura said. Sakura then turned to Ken "How are you feeling Ken-san?" Ken looked up from his plate smiled and responded " I am fine Michiyo-san, thank you for asking and thank you for letting me stay." sakura just nodded her head and giggled, "well your welcome Ken-san, and I must say you have good manners unlike someone I know" sakura said as she cut her eyes to Hiro, who just rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'whatever' under his breath while he ate.

Ken just smiled and laughed at the annoyed expression on Hiroaki's face. "So how did the two of you meet" sakura asked. Ken and Hiroaki looked at each other and ken answered " I was out in the training grounds and Hiroaki walked up and saw me and asked me if I was okay. At the time I wasn't so he offered his help and I took him up on it and here we are now." Sakura nodded her head

"Why were you out there late in the rain anyway ? Why didn't you go home?" asked sakura as she looked at ken to watch his reaction. She noticed he looked uncomfortable and nervous as he answered her questions. " I ran away from home to escape. I feel unwanted there and I hate being there so I wanted to escape." Ken looked down at the table. He couldn't face her when he was feeling venerable. "Oh I see" said sakura as she looked at ken and noticed how he was slouched over.

'He must be feeling hurt and abandon' thought sakura as she watched him. 'What could possibly be so bad for a child to be feeling unwanted ' thought sakura. "So where are your parents?" she asked and saw him flinch from the question. Ken sat and got quiet for a moment. He liked sakura and didn't want to lie to her but he new he couldn't tell her the truth about who his father is.

I mean there has to be a reason for two teammates to not speak to each other in twelve years. So he decided to tell her as much of the truth as he could. "My mother died when I was seven and my father... he is... he just doesn't care about me, he has all he needs at home." ken replied as he tried to breathe as his feelings and emotions caught him off guard.

Sakura got out of her seat and went over to ken and embraced him and whispered softly in his ear how sorry she was for his lost and that he is welcomed to come over any time and visit, and that if he ever need any thing to come and find her. Ken just nodded and embraced her like he never hugged anyone before.

He couldn't express how grateful he was to have met her and Hiroaki. He felt welcomed and happy... something he hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled and told her and hiroaki both thank you. Hiroaki smirked "no problem", sakura patted him on the back, smiled and responded "anytime". Sakura then cleared the table and told them that she was leaving for her shift at the hospital and that she will be back to prepare for dinner. She kissed hiroaki and told him she loved him and left.

When sakura left, Hiroaki and ken became fast friends. Hiroaki started to tell ken about his family and how funny his father was and how he would teach him simple things like fishing. He told him about how his dad was with his mother and how she would punch him through the front door when he did something stupid. They were a happy family.

Then his father died when he was nine. His mother gave birth to his stillborn brother when he was seven. His mother took it very hard, she lost her newborn son and two years later lost her husband. It was really hard for him to be strong for his mother but he just could not keep it together.

He explained how bad his mother had sunk into depression afterwords and how hard it was for him to trust anyone. He had stopped talking to people for a while too, but they got through it. He told ken about how strong and how proud he was of his father, Taji Michiyo, who was an anbu captain before he was ambushed on a mission and died. And since then it has been him and his mother.

"That's why she reacted the way she did last night when we got home. She didn't want me to go on missions for a while because she was scared she was going to lose me as well, but she allowed me to do missions when I expressed to her that I wanted to be like my father and make my father proud of me.

She cried for a while and hugged me, then she told me trusted me and that if this is what I really wanted she would support me. So now here I am a chunin. I made a vow to myself that I would do all that I can to be there for my mother like my father and that I would protect her. She is all that I have and I don't know what I would do with out her."

Ken felt his admiration for his new friend Hiroaki grow after he told his story and wanted to be like him. Ken looked up to Hiroaki at that moment and felt inspired by him. Hiroaki smiled and turned to ken and asked him about his family. Ken looked at Hiroaki and turned his head. He took a minute to reflect on his family and the good times he had when his mother was alive.

Hiroaki noticed how Ken's mood changed and told him that if he didn't want to talk about it he didn't have to. Ken smiled at the thoughtfulness of Hiroaki and felt touched to have a met friend like him. So Ken to a deep breath and told Hiroaki of his story.

"When I was little me and my twin sister would always play pranks on my mother, since we weren't really allowed to leave the Uchiha compound. Our father was hardly there most of the time, he would be away on missions so it would just be me, my mom and sister at home most times. I thought was funny because she would get so scared when we would do the craziest little things like jump off the top staircase or climb a tree as high as we could go and just jump off. She didn't think it was amusing and she would scold us then cry and laugh at the same time. And we would just laugh. My sister and me thought it was so funny at the time because her face would change into these weird faces when she didn't know how to react to something we did."

'Ken laughed as he thought back to when he was a kid and to his mothers weird faces she used to make.'

"My mom was a civilian woman she was simple and sweet. She was beautiful and she always laughed a lot. She was happy and she made us happy. She always had a soft smile on her face when we achieved something at the academy even though she didn't understand what it meant to be a ninja, she still supported us. She died when I was seven."

Ken paused for a moment to gather himself and Hiroaki felt his pain patted Ken on the back "I know how you feel... when my dad died, it felt like a part of me died and I didn't know what to do. He was my hero, but I know that he will always be with me to watch over me so I smile when I think of him and the pain will ease just a little." Hiroaki said. Ken just smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah I guess you're right".

And so Ken finished telling hiroaki about his family. About how his father was a serious man but was gentle in his own way. How he would try to spend to with them by training them. His dad was nice and caring and it made him feel proud to have a powerful father. He told hiroaki about his twin sister and how pretty and strong she was.

How she smart she was and that he thought she would be a uchiha prodigy, how they would play and plan battle tactics together and just be kids. They were really close to each other. She was his best friend and she would normally be the first person to tell when something was wrong with him and vise versa. He told him about his baby sister as well and how she tries to imitate everyone she sees.

"But things haven't been the same since my mom's death and lately things just feel like they are getting worse... but I really don't want to talk about that right now" said ken and looked down. Hiroaki released a breath and said " well its seems like you had a great family, but since we got that out of the way how about we go do some training and then maybe I can introduce you to my family if you don't have to go home." Ken agreed but told him he couldn't meet his team today and that he would have to go home sooner or later or else his dad might come looking for him" 'And I don't want him to know about Hiroaki or Sakura right now' thought Ken as they headed to the training grounds.

At the training grounds they practiced taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. "Your pretty good in genjustu and average in ninjustu but your taijustu need improvement" hiroaki smiled and said as they rested from training. Ken laughed as he stood and offered his hand to help Hiroaki up as well.

"Well your not to bad yourself considering you went easy on me hahaha don't think I didn't notice how you held back in some cases," Ken said as they gathered there weapons and turned to leave. Hiroaki laughed and scratched the back of his head with a shamed blush adorning his cheeks. "hehehe well you see I uh.. just wanted to see how strong were hehehe. He laughed. Ken smiled shook his head "yeah right" he replied with a smirk.

"Well I have to go meet my team, so I guess I'll see you later" Hiroaki said as he turned and started down the road. "Yeah definitely and thanks for everything" Ken said. Hiroaki stopped and turned and nodded "sure man and if you ever need anything or just want to hangout you know where to find me". "see ya later" ken said as he headed home. 

As he walked home ken couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face as he thought about his day with the Michiyo's. He felt like he belonged and he had a genuine friend that didn't expect him to be someone he is not just because of his last name.

He could talk to someone who understands what he is going through. He felt lighter and happier than he had been in a long time. But all that stopped as he entered into the uchiha household and saw his family preparing to eat dinner. He paused at the door as he entered and glared at them and then made his way up to his room.

Before he could even go up the stairs his dad, sasuke grabbed his wrist and spun him around. "where the hell have you been?" sasuke demanded as he questioned his son. Ken just snatched his arm away from sasuke and replied "none of your business, ha its not like you care anyway" with anger in his voice as he turned and looked away from his father and continued on up the stairs.

Atsuko gasped when she heard what her brother said to their father. She couldn't believe he would say something like that. She was worried for him. 'What's wrong brother' Atsuko thought as she watched him walk up the stairs.

Sasuke farrowed his brow in confusion as he watched his son disappear up the stairs and into his room. Sasuke 'hn'd' when he heard Ken's door slam and thought 'something's wrong'.

AN: Hey guys! I know its been a long time but I'm back and here is the new chapter for LIUH. Please REVIEW an tell me what you think. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!


End file.
